No Winter in the Heart
by Arabella Thorne
Summary: A little tale for the holidays! An unexpected snowstorm wreaks havoc in Elrond's fmily


Lord Elrond urged his stallion onward in the swirling snow. The two were in the foothills of the Misty Mountains on their way back to Rivendell He was returning from the last White Council meeting of the year. He had promised his family he would be home in time to spend the Yule Feast Day with them.

And he had some special gifts for them as well.

But an unexpected early snowstorm was now obscuring his vision and chilling he and his mount. His arrival home would undoubtedly be delayed.

The wind howled about the stone outcroppings and scrub pine as they plodded steadily upwards. He was hoping to make it to at least one of the first perimeter sanctuaries to wait out the brunt of the storm. In this case, a stone hut tucked into a dense grove of oak and pine and hidden from prying non-elvish eyes by a glamour. The hut had been made for the use of scouts and other elvish travelers.

Pulling his hood tighter around his face, he leaned over his tired stallion. "Come brave heart, we are almost to shelter. There I will rub you down and build us both a fire."

The horse nickered in agreement and the two continued to slowly cut through the thickening snow. Elrond mentally called out for Celebrian.

_My love?_

Beloved?

I am not far from the first perimeter hut near the Eagle's eastern eyrie. This snow will probably delay my arrival until tomorrow.

All right. When the boys come in from hunting, I shall tell them. You will still be able to make home in time for Yule?

Of course. Tell Glorfindel and Erestor they may find the Yule log. We do have venison?

Yes, love. There is plenty for all this year.

Good. Until I see you again, my heart.

Until then, beloved.

"Elladan! Come on! It is getting dark!"

"Elorhir, I am only a few feet from the nest. If I can just push the chick up there, the mother will see it." The 14-year-old elfling adjusted his grip around the terrified great eagle chick, one of the Wind Lord's kin.

Elrohir stared up at his twin about 20 feet above him as he steadily climbed the slick rock face to the eagle's eyrie tucked into an overhang.

"I am almost there! We'll be home before Naneth and Adar have noticed! The Eagles cannot have a good Yule if their chick is missing!"

"Be careful!"

"I am!" The elfling paused to look down at the frowning face of his brother, barely visible in the swirling snow. Elrohir shook his head at his brother and took a deep breath. If their Ada ever found out they were attempting this, when they had been told over and over that rock climbing without adult supervision was highly discouraged, they would not be able to leave the House until the snows disappeared next spring! But it was Yule, a time for families to be together as the world turned to winter stillness.

So they could not just leave the chick to freeze to death in the snowdrift where they had found it, peeping tiredly. The mother would probably have arrived back too late to save the chick. And Ada had always stressed that the Wind Lord was friend to the elves. 

Besides, neither Elladan nor he had sighted anything to hunt. Not even a rabbit. That is why the two boys had come to the Eagle's eyrie. Here they could see the great eagles in flight and perhaps talk to them.

They hadn't expected to find a baby chick in the snow.

Well, at least they would have a tale to tell at dinner tonight. Elrohir shivered in his thick cloak. It was certainly getting colder, and later. He glanced up at his brother and saw with relief he was just shoving the chick back into its nest.

Elladan piled stray feathers and twigs about the shivering chick. He saw that it was the only chick there. Perhaps the other had been stolen? Trolls and other things were known to be bold enough to take great eagle chicks. Especially now, when food was becoming scarce. It was a good thing he and Elrohir had come along. At least the Nana and Ada would have one of their children to spend Yule with.

Biting his lip, Elladan saw with alarm that the young bird's head was drifting down to rest on the branches. The baby couldn't die now, not after he went to all this trouble. Making a quick decision, Elladan pulled his cloak off and gently wrapped it about the baby bird. Brushing snow off the soft down, he smiled and turned.

So what if he was cold? He and Elrohir could share a cloak. Besides, they would soon be home. It would also be easier to climb without it tangling in his legs.

The elfling swung down the rocks and started towards his brother. The snow and wind had gotten stronger and Elladan could no longer see Elrohir. Clinging to the rocks as a strong gust of wind swept by, he tried to clear his eyes of the snow and ice sticking to his eyebrows and lashes.

But the movement, along with another blast of wind loosened the elfling's hold on the rocks and he plunged downward with a scream.

Elrohir terrified, tried to determine where Elladan was and ran to break his fall. With a thump, Elladan fell on his brother and both children dropped to the ground hard, hitting their heads on the snow-covered rocks.

In a few minutes, the falling snow covered the twins.

Lady Celebrian frowned at the lowering twilight. Her family was not home. And the twins, especially, should be here by now.

But where were her sons? They had told her they would be in a lower river meadow hunting rabbits. But they knew better in snow like this. They should have been here by sunset at the latest.

Those were the rules.

Taking a deep breath, the she elf turned and went to her suite, determined to find her children. About to call out to Elrond, she decided to wait. He was too far away right now to do anything for the boys.

And perhaps, the twins were all right.

If they were not, and she found no sign of them, then she would let Elrond know.

Normally she would let Glorfindel and the House Guard start the search, but she knew the blond elf lord was already out checking the perimeter positions and bringing in the Yule log.

She could not wait for his return.

Changing into trews and a lined leather jerkin, the Lady of Imladris gathered up blankets and some way bread, candles and a healer's kit. She wanted to be prepared for anything.

Saddling her mare, Celebrian galloped off into the falling snow, headed for the meadow.

Elrohir woke first. Stiff with cold, he tried to dig his way out of the snow, but something was wrong with his right shoulder. The effort to move the snow brought tears to his eyes. Feeling around, he found his brother's still form. He brushed off the snow from his chest and laid an ear to him. Elladan breathed, but slowly.

Biting his lip, Elrohir shook Elladan hard with his one hand. "Come on, wake up El! Wake up! You must move! We cannot stay here in the snow! I cannot feel my feet. And Ada and Nana will be SO worried!"

Elladan groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He was frozen and his left knee sent waves of pain up his body as well as his left shoulder. And his head ached something fierce. "Go 'way 'Rohir. Go 'way. I want to sleep."

"You cannot sleep now El'. You are buried in the snow. We have to 

get warm. We have to try and find shelter El'. Please!"

Elladan heard the panic in his younger brother's voice and with a grunt of pain, sat up. The world spun dizzily as Elrohir hugged him. "I think I know where there is a hut we can stay in tonight El'. One of those places Ada had made for travelers on their way to Rivendell. In case they needed to get out of the weather or just needed to rest. Can you stand?"

Elladan, not sure if he could stand, much less walk, nodded. He could not leave Elrohir on his own.

Wincing at the pain supporting his brother caused, Elrohir, biting his lip, struggled through the storm. Though they could walk atop the snow, visibility was almost zero. The wind was whipping icy sharp pellets into their faces. Elrohir was pretty certain he knew where he had to go as he had seen the roof while hunting. It was just back along the trail they had taken to reach the eagle's nest.

Elladan wobbled in his brother's hold. His parents were going to be so mad. Not only was he hurt, but Elrohir was hurt too.

And it was the Eve of Yule tomorrow!

But Ada was out on the East Road headed home and would have no idea of what was happening.

Nana, on he other hand, would be furious and would probably send out Glorfindel and half the House Guard, no ALL the House Guard to search for them.

But, at least, someone would find them. He hoped.

Elrohir marched across the snow with grim determination, holding his brother tightly. The hut had to be along here. He paused a moment just as the wind dropped some and Elrohir recognized a rocky spur. The hut was just behind, in a dell.

"Come on Elladan. We have only a little farther to go."

Celebrian pulled her mare about the meadow looking for any sign of her children. Her anxiety transmitted itself to her mount and the horse side- stepped nervously through the falling snow. Looking to the gorge, the she elf shook the snow off her hood and urged her mount to the wall of rock. Surely the boys would seek out shelter. Hopefully they would make for one of the traveler's huts in this area. Now, if she could just remember where exactly it was….

The snow swirled into her face as Celebrian plowed forward. She clenched the reins tight. Her children were out in this! She thought briefly of calling out mentally to her husband again but she knew there was little he could do if he were not close enough. If she found nothing within another hour, then she would call out to him.

Elrohir limped as fast as he could when he saw the roofline of the hut. Remembering the simple word to release the glamour, the image before him shimmered and then settled.

And there was the hut, tucked back in the pine trees.

"We made it Elladan! I found the hut."

But his brother made no reply. Elrohir tightened his hold on his limp form and half dragged, half carried him to the hut door. Another simple word of Quenya unlatched the door and Elrohir quickly shouldered it opened. Gently, he laid his brother near the cold fireplace. He then closed the door and latched it against the wind. 

With shaking hands, Elrohir found the tinder and flint and set it to the neatly stacked wood in the grate. In a few minutes, flames began to lick about the dry logs and shed some light on the room.

Elrohir, the pain of his shoulder becoming fierce since he set Elladan down, brushed away unwanted tears as he tucked his cape around his unconscious twin. He drank a bit of water from his flask but found he was too exhausted to eat. He knew he needed to see to Elladan's injuries. But he was so tired. If he slept a little, perhaps he would be able to think better.

Taking a corner of the cape, he curled around his brother, trying to give him some of his warmth.

The wind howled down the small chimney and the light of the flames danced over the elfling's pale, damp faces.

Elrond slid off his stallion and led the tired animal to the shelter of the stone hut. Even though used infrequently, there was a larder of basic foodstuffs, a cistern of clear water, firewood, even a small healer's kit.

About to release the glamour on it, he released that it had already been done. Frowning slightly, the elf lord led his mount to the entrance and immediately noticed the door had been tampered with as well.

He stood still a moment but could feel nothing evil nearby. A traveler…but who?

Elrond opened the door, and pulled in his exhausted horse. There was a small niche to the left of the fireplace where he could tie up his mount.

But once his glance fell to the small huddled forms before the glowing embers of the fire, he dropped the reins.

Patting his horse, he pulled off his traveling supplies and put them on the small table nearby. He swiftly knelt to examine his children, his serious eyes glowing with the firelight, his damp cloak steaming slightly in the air.

Elrohir, taken by a fit of shivering, woke first. He could see someone bending over Elladan. "No, don't touch him!" he shouted without thinking, sitting up too fast and making him gasp in pain.

Whimpering, he brushed his hair out of his face. His Ada's warm eyes sparkled at him.

"Ohh Ada! Elladan fell after putting back a great eagle chick. I tried to stop his fall, but-but he is unconscious now."

Elrond went over to Elrohir and gathered him gently in an embrace. "Hush my son. Everything will be all right. Let me see to Elladan's hurts." He set Elrohir back and then noticed how he carried his right arm. About to reach for it, his youngest pulled away. "Elladan first, Ada. He is hurt worse."

Elrohir sat back and watched his father's efficient movements as he tended to Elladan. When finished with his preparations, the healer put his hands on either side of his eldest son's head and closed his eyes in concentration.

Elrohir held his breath. Would Elladan be all right? How badly was he hurt?

Elrond straightened and looked down at Elladan. A concussion. Two ribs were broken and his left knee badly wrenched. He could splint the knee and wrap the ribs and keep an eye on the concussion. Settling his weight back on his heels, he then turned his attention to Elrohir.

"Come here, my courageous little hunter."

Elrohir got up awkwardly, still shivering. Elrond wrapped him around in his thick cloak and just held the elfling to him. "I was cor-courageous, Ada?" His lip quivered and he buried his face in his father's shoulder.

Elrond Elrohir's sobs and kissed the top of his head. "Sh, sweetheart. Yes, you were very brave to stop your brother's fall. Do not worry, Elladan will be all right. He just needs to be quiet for a day or two. He hit his head rather hard."

Elrohir brought his hand up to his own head and winced. Elrond lay his son back in his arms and put a warm hand to his child's forehead. He read of his son's injuries and laying the now sleeping child down, he got more bandages and wrapped his left arm and shoulder to ease the strain of the broken collarbone.

He looked down into their sleeping faces. He placed a hand on each forehead and concentrated hard to clear their minds of worry and fear.

_Beloved?_

Elrond! The twins are missing! I did not want to say anything until I 

was sure, but now I am! And the storm grows worse!

My love, I am at the perimeter hut near the eagle's nest, come join me.

But the children! 

They are with me, my heart.

Are they all right?

They will be.

I am not far, Elrond. I shall be there soon.

I will wait.

Celebrian, tears freezing on her cheeks, urged her horse on, having seen in her husband's mind exactly where she needed to go. To be with her loved ones_._

Elrond had wrapped his children up warmly and made them as comfortable as possible. Putting on water to boil over the fire, he then laid out the herbal remedies he would need and the fortifying traveler's tea he always carried. Searching through the stores provided for the hut, he found _lembas_ and some slightly shriveled apples which would do fine, mashed up in water with a little honey.

He listened for a moment to the wind and felt the air. The storm was not lessening.

About to call out to Celebrian again, he heard the wicker of a horse over the wind, and Elrond's stallion replied, throwing up his head.

"Yes, brave heart, your pretty little mare is here, along with Celebrian."

He pulled open the door and the firelight spilled out into the whirling snow. His wife, her blond hair whipping about her head in a frenzy, strode towards him, face serious. Pulling the mare in, she ran to her children, letting Elrond close the door and settle her mount.

"Ohh, my little ones! Elrond!" She glanced up at her husband's strong back as he pulled off the saddle from the tired horse. He turned and set her supplies down and then gathered her up, holding her tight. "Cel, the boys are injured but they will be all right with some quiet. Elladan has a concussion two cracked ribs and a badly sprained knee. Elrohir has a mild concussion and a broken right collarbone. They apparently were out here rescuing one of the Great Eagle's offspring and fell climbing down from the eyrie."

"My brave boys!" Celebrian's cry was muffled in the thick tunic of her husband.

Pulling back to look into her eyes, Elrond said, kissing her quickly. "I am afraid, however, we will have to spend Yule here. The boys should not be moved just yet."

"Where my family is home, Elrond." She reluctantly pulled out of her husband's strong embrace with a watery smile and then knelt next to her children. Slowly, careful not to disturb them, she curled around them, her eyes glistening with tears.

Elrond covered her with his cloak and then made tea for all of them. A meal would come later.

When he finished and the pleasant smell of peppermint filled the air, he went to his wife to offer her some tea.

She was sound asleep.

The elf lord stared down at his family, injured and tired...but whole and together.

He put some more logs on the fire and then easing himself down, he lay on the other side of his sons, wrapping himself and his family in the warm blankets Celebrian had brought.

The horses snorted in contentment, their tails swishing companionably. The fire crackled as a log settled.

The snow and the wind blew around the small hut, but the warmth inside kept it all at bay.

__

A very merry holiday to all! May it be filled with warmth and peace!


End file.
